


To Feed, or not To Feed

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Detective Hanji, Detective Levi, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is bitchy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Female Hange Zoë, Gore, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Human everyone else, If you count Eren as underage, M/M, Mikasa and Armin help Eren, Older Mikasa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly shorter Eren, Slow Build, Sorta goth Eren, Tags Are Hard, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Sex, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampires, angry Eren, eren and levi have swapped heights, i guess?, older armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Living his days out in solitary confinement wasn't what Eren would have liked to do, But his dads orders are a must. That is until he's introduced to Mikasa and Armin, who just so happen to know about his little 'secret'.Years later, after his father's disappearance, things are a lot different. Eren doesn't have to be alone anymore, much to Eren's delight. However, that's still not enough for the forever fifteen-year-old. He wants more than that, but just how far is he willing to go to get it?





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen in love with vampires and the such lately so i wrote this  
> i plan on making it really dark and stuff, although i haven't planned all that much of it at the minute  
> but there will he blood gore, and character death so you've been warned
> 
> TW: Blood, Gore, Death

It was cold. Far colder than any other day of the year so far, a tell-tale sign that winter was fast approaching, whether people were pleased about it or not. There was a steady breeze unsettling the trees that surrounded a quiet park, that was a shortcut to most of the places in a rundown town like this. Few people were out so late at night, which was a given for what time it was. It was far past midnight, four thirty-eight to be exact, which was around the time a certain man was getting off work.

Said man was only supposed to be working until nine the night before, however, his co-worker had different ideas as he had failed to show up for the late shift, again, causing the man to cover his shift, again. It was any wonder the guy still had a job, God knows what he was at whenever he was supposed to be busting his ass at work like the rest of them. 

The man, lets call him Bill, was pushing his way through the chilly night hoping to get home and indulge himself in some chick-flick he had a secret liking to before hauling himself up to bed and enjoy a well-deserved sleep in the next morning. Bill had found his passion for chick-flicks due to growing up with two sisters, maybe that’s not a lot but to him it was too many, but that’s besides the point. Bill wanted to be at home, not slogging his ass doing a job some delinquent was meant to be doing. 

Pulling out a cigarette from his coat pocket he lit the lighter with a quiet huff, he had been trying to cut down on his smoking he wasn’t as young as he was when he started and he was beginning to feel the effects of smoking for half of his life. However, right now, he needed a smoke. As told prior it had been a long day, and the man wasn’t about to think about his already wore out body over a well-earned stress reliever. 

With a long drag from the cancer stick he realised he wasn’t alone in the park. There was a faint muffled crying he could hear in the shadows somewhere to his left. Bill had been sure he was the only one that would be outside at this time of night, especially whenever it was this cold. Only an idiot would be out this late, including Bill. Although, he was an idiot for many of other reasons. As, despite his better judgement, Bill couldn’t just leave someone alone, even if said someone was shrouded in the shadows of multiple tress, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the autumn weather, in the middle of a desolate park. 

Drawing one last drag from his cigarette he stubbed it out of the ground before heading in the direction of the sobbing. Bill wasn’t much of a scaredy-cat, even when he looked like the type of guy who’d piss himself if someone walked up in front of him and said boo, but this was sending shivers down his spine. Who just sat in a park at night and cried? In his many years of walking through this park at night Bill had never once seen or heard someone crying. 

When he got close enough he spotted the silhouette of a boy crouched under a tree with his face buried in his knees. There weren’t many kids around this part of the neighbourhood, even though there was a kid’s playground, and Bill wasn’t aware of any strays that ran about the place. 

With a hearty sigh, the man crouched down, a few feet away, in front of the boy looking over him with concern. No shoes, was the first thing he noticed. Who the hell walks about in the thick of autumn without any shoes? The second thing he noticed was that the kid had a mop of, seemingly, matted brown hair atop his head, however, it looked pretty clean for someone who was supposedly homeless.

He ran an agitated hand through his thinning hair rather roughly. What had he gotten himself into. If the kid was homeless Bill couldn’t very well just leave him here, but he didn’t have the means back home to feed himself never mind another mouth. After a brief moment of thought he dropped his hand from his hair to look at the boy one last time. Bill always was too nice. 

“Hey.” He whispered sternly, hoping he’d been heard. The kid’s crying had subsided somewhat since Bill’s approach, but due to his kindness Bill thought nothing of it. “Are you lost little guy?” He cooed ducking slightly to try and catch a glimpse of the boy’s face. 

What he wasn’t expecting was the boy to peek his eyes out to stare at him. They were large, green and full of shy innocence that wasn’t seen much now-a-days. “I’m lost.” He heard a whimper followed by a quick shuffle of bare feet against grass, that had now turned into dirt more than grass, but it drew a sigh from the man’s throat.

“Where about do you live?” He questioned straightening himself up to look properly into the boy’s eyes. They really were something to marvel at. Oh, so large, and oh so endearing. They were a site to behold. While staring Bill couldn’t help but notice the slight gulp the boy made as he straightened himself out.

He glanced around the quiet park quickly before deciding on a direction, “T-that way I think.” He stuttered glancing back at the man before him. Bill followed the point to strain his eyes into the darkness to spot a lane the child was pointing towards. So, he was from the rundown part of town, well even more rundown than the part Bill lived in. “Can you show me back?” He asked, so innocently that Bill couldn’t even dream of saying no. 

“Sure kid.” He smiled and stood up, dusting the dried dirt and grass from his jeans before looking back down at the boy. “Need some help?” He asked, wondering if maybe the boy was hurt or something, he never did ask. 

“Carry me?” The boy replied naively, extending his arms up towards Bill expectantly. Bill always did have a soft spot for children. Stooping down he tucked his hands under the kid’s armpits and hoisted him into the air, resting him against his hips effortlessly. 

“Ready?” He hummed and received a nod in reply he was about to step forward when he felt a sharp stinging pain in his neck. Immediately, he began to struggle. Trying to push the kid off was a lot harder than it looked, sharp and pointed claws had appeared on the boy’s hand that were now sinking into Bill’s shoulders for grip. Despite his best efforts the boy skilfully pushed his feet of the tree he had been under causing Bill to topple backwards and land squarely on is back on the unforgiving ground, winded and in pain. 

He could he the boy, no the _thing_ , growling on top of him aggressively, sprawled over him like some kind of animal devouring its dinner, teeth still sheathed inside the mans neck. Unattractive slurping sounds melting together with the feral growling that the boy was emitting. Bill tried to muster enough energy to shout for help but found that with the boy latched to his throat his couldn’t summon the breath to speak. As the corners of his eyesight began to fade to black he realised unfeeling amber eyes where staring down at him, along with a mouth dripping of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, thank you for reading! i hope you liked it  
> again i don't really know where i'm going with this fic but if you have a suggestions let me know!  
> kudos and comments are always welcome! c:


	2. The Morning After

_“Another murder victim was found in the early hours of the morning. Found in a small park on the Eastern side of Shiganshina. Police are saying that the victim has been found having large bite shaped wounds along the neck and shoulders, not unlike the other victims. Police are investigating the causes of th-“_

Eren hadn’t expected to be forcefully shaken awake so early in the morning, if he hadn’t been more conscious than asleep he wouldn’t have been held responsible for his actions, and he’d thought his housemates had realised this already, they had been living with him for three years. Never-the-less he was now slouching lazily in front of a muted TV, hand shoved into his track suit pockets and eyes blanking staring at nothing in particular, with a seething Mikasa beside him. 

The boy wasn’t in the mood for another lecture, he’d had enough of them to last him a life time. “Wasn’t me.” He muttered. Why this happened every time there was a murder on the news he would never know, okay maybe he didn’t have the best track record but he wasn’t a murderer, well unless you counted feeding as murder. Pushing himself off the old beat-up couch he darted a quick glare at the girl beside him before he walked out of the room. 

It was no use though, as Mikasa shot up after him and followed close behind. He hated having to share an apartment with two people, there was never any privacy. That being said, he couldn’t deny he liked having the company, Mikasa and Armin didn’t even mind that they had to board up the windows every time the sun made an appearance. Eren didn’t exactly burst into flames when he was in direct sunlight, but his skin would burn and blister if he was exposed for long enough. It had become an unspoken rule that if Eren had to go outside during the day for whatever reason it was never for more than 2 hours. 

Their apartment wasn’t big either. They had a meagre sized open plan living area and kitchen, one door with a bathroom in addition to a halfway with two bedrooms. In question to who shared, that would-be Armin and Eren. Considering Eren slept most of the day while Armin slept at night they only had the need for one bed. Any other time they’d just make do with sharing. With the kitchen and living room joined it left them with limited room to add anything that hadn’t already been provided for them by the landlord. 

The bedrooms didn’t fare much better, Mikasa did have the bigger room but not by much. The boys had opted for shoving their bed into the corner to try and get as much space as possible, which was promptly taken up by a dresser they also had to share. While Mikasa had decided putting her bed against the middle of the wall then storing her stuff under the bed was the best option. Although, it didn’t matter either way, the rooms were still tiny. 

“Eren, listen to me!” She chanted behind him, immediately drawing Eren back to reality and of why he was annoyed in the first place, as he stormed to his room. It would be no use running off to hind in his bedroom as Mikasa had never been introduced to boundaries, but Eren always felt safest in his room. “Eren, you can’t be doing that. Grisha already provides food for you.” She added hastily as a bedroom door slammed shut, almost hitting her in the face. However, it only managed stayed shut of a matter of seconds before it was flying open again and hitting the wall. “Listen to me!”

Turning sharply Eren glared at her before dropping backwards onto his bed to stare at the ceiling, “Let me sleep Mikasa.” He hissed glancing over at her through brown bangs that had fallen over his face. He hated this side of her, she was so motherly that it was suffocating sometimes. He’d never understand why she always wanted him up at the same time as her, even when she would be up at six in the morning for school. Eren _wasn’t_ a morning person, and he showed that in a different number of ways. Now to mention that fact his was a night owl, preferring to spend his time awake in the dark of the night rather than having his skin burn while he was awake.

“No.” Came the answer as he heard her pushing old clothes and books around the bed to make herself a seat. “You know me and Armin don’t like you doing that.” She added, a little more sympathetically than Eren would have liked. 

“You’re father already brings food for you, which is still dangerous but it’s better than you going out and getting it yourself. And yes, okay, maybe it is only once a month but at least it’s something.” There’s really no getting through to her. Eren needed to eat at least once a week, not once a month. That was like saying it was fine to feed a dog just once a month, not that Eren was comparing himself to a dog. 

Sitting up with an irritated sigh he narrowed his gaze in a heated glare. “I need to eat more than once a month, Mikasa!” He spat, roughly pulling the bed covers out from under the girl and promptly throwing them over himself so he could sulk in peace. He could hear Mikasa straightening herself out and before aggressively shoved aside. Despite the fact he’d been fifteen for far longer than he would like that didn’t mean he acted any more mature. In fact, his attitude had probably grown worse than before, and it had every reason to be. Being fifteen for forever wasn’t a walk in the park. 

He heard Mikasa sigh from above the covers. Eren knew he was being irrational, but he’d like to see her and Armin live of one meal a month. Okay, maybe he wasn’t exactly _human_ and it didn’t affect him as much as it would affect a human but he still expected more than one meal and month. Whether he had to get it himself or not. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder with another audible sigh.

“I know Eren. I’m just worried.” Man, way to ruin the mood. What mood, Eren didn’t know but he did know that he felt shit right about now. It wasn’t his aim to make anybody worry about him. He wasn’t a kid, despite the fact he might look like one. The reason he went out at night and did what he did was so he _wouldn’t_ make anyone worry. Seems it had the opposite effect. “You know Armin and I would do anything to get you what you need but we don’t know how to go about that. Grisha’s a doctor he can get you blood easier than we ever could.” 

He hated this. It shouldn’t be anybody’s responsibility to get him food apart from himself. It was Eren’s fault he was in this situation anyway. “I know.” He whispered from under the covers. He knew all to well. Eren would do anything for Armin and Mikasa, and he knew they’d do the same for him. 

A moment later he heard a slightly frustrated Mikasa leaving the room with yet another sigh. Leaving Eren alone in his quiet solitude to sulk, which was something he was particularly good at. He stayed under the covers staring into the darkness that they caused until his eyes eventually began to grow heavy. Fingers crossed that he wouldn’t be rudely awakened this time he gave in and shut his eyes.

* * *

What felt like moments later he felt a sharp jab to the rips followed by an annoyed, ‘Eren shove over.’ Did this person have a death wish? Shooting up into a sitting position he hissed threateningly at the offending person. He always tried his hardest not to hiss, it made him feel animalistic, and Eren hated being refereed to as an animal. However, it was needed in some cases. 

He was meet with wide blue eyes, staring at him with an amount of shock Eren he never seen in them before. He’d never hissed at Armin before, he’d never been given a reason to before. Mikasa, multiple times; she could get particularly irritating, but never Armin. Realisation began to skin into the both of them. “Oh my god, Armin. I’m so s-“ He was stopped by a shake of the blond boys head. A gentle smile was playing at his mouth. 

“It’s okay, Eren.” His voice came out smooth and unaffected. Why was he so calm, his best friend had just hissed at him like some sort of animal, and he was just brushing it off. Albeit, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen it but it was the first time Eren had ever directed it at him. “I should have thought first, I know better than to wake you when you’re sleeping.” But still, shouldn’t he at least be a little hurt?

Averting his eyes, the boy stared boy at the covers in front of himself, “Still, I’m sorry.” He glanced up offering an apologetic smile. It wasn’t the best apology but it was the best thing he could offer. Making to climb off the bed he quickly planted a small peck to the side of Armin’s cheek before he slid quietly out of the room. 

When he got to the living area he first noticed that the windows weren’t boarded. The only time the windows weren’t boarded was when it was night. Which meant Eren could finally go outside. Shuffling over to the window he glanced outside. It was indeed night, but there were still quite a few people outside, it was a Friday night after all. He found people entertaining to watch, they went about their days without a care in the world. Without knowing that a monster was living among them, and Eren planned to keep it that way. He couldn’t begin to imagine what reactions he’d get if anybody found out about him. Hell, he’d probably be burnt at the stake for witch craft, taken to some government facility to be experimented on for the rest of his life; and God knows how long that is. Shivers were dancing along his spine until he noticed the windows reflection. In the midst of his staring he hadn’t realised that Mikasa had walked up behind him. “You better not be going out to do what I think you’re going to do.” 

Scowling to himself, he turned abruptly to face her. Why did she always have to make him into the bad guy? Just because he was planning on going outside didn’t mean someone was going to die. Even if someone did die while he was outside it didn’t mean that he was the cause of it. Although, when he was the cause it was pretty noticeable. “Oh? And what is it that you think I’m going to do?” He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest in an act of defiance, it wasn’t a very big act but he hoped she got the jist. 

“You know.” She growled lowly, staring deep into his emerald green eyes. The only human being capable of sending shivers up Eren’s spine was the only girl to know about his secret, that was another thing he disliked about her. The boy prided himself on not being afraid of anything, but when it came to the glares the girl in front of him managed to send his way he had his metaphorical tail between his legs, and Eren was no push over, even without his added strength he wasn’t one to back down easily.

Pushing past her, their shoulders bumping into each other as another rebellious act, he headed in the direction of the front door. “I’m just going outside, anyway according to you I ate last night, that should do me until next month.” He sneered turning back to shot one last glare at her before he had the door open and slammed closed behind. 

A troubled sigh left his parted lips as he slouched back against the door. He wished Mikasa had a little more faith in him. True, he’d never exactly given her a reason to but Eren didn’t needlessly kill, that was something he commended himself on. Mikasa said she would always be there for him but he could only wonder how much longer she’d but up with him. He was always causing them to worry, he realised that now.

Pushing himself off the door he wandered to the flit of stairs the apartment had and headed down towards the lobby. The place was so rundown that ever since they had moved into the complex the elevator has been out of order, Eren could only wonder when it finally be fixed.

It was always to crowded to hunt on a Friday night. Only an idiot would attempt to hunt, to many people to spot you in the act. The only reason Eren went out on a Friday was because it gave him something to do. Watching humans going about their night activities was far more entertaining than sitting on the old couch at home watching reruns of some 80’s show. He would always try and guess what the person would end up doing, based on where they were headed or were they were coming from. It passed the time.

As he made it down the last flit of stairs in their shitty apartment building he gave himself a once over to make sure he didn’t look a complete mess before he was heading out the front doors of the apartment building. Who knows maybe he’d manage to make himself a friend that didn’t consist of a cheerful genius with a bowl haircut, like seriously Armin? Or a brutish girl who always managed to put Eren in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got the first chapter done !!  
> again i don't really know were i'm going with this fic so updates will probably be slow until i do  
> but until then enjoy !
> 
> notice any mistakes? please point them out so i can fix them !


	3. The Uneventful Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait!!  
> i was trying to figure out were to go with this and then i've just been really busy.  
> but hey we finally meet levi  
> hope you enjoy! :D

It had been a number of hours since Eren had left the apartment. He was currently sitting in a tree, back against the trunk of the tree while his legs swung freely on each side of the branch. He had a cigarette hanging loosely between cold blue lips. 

Not that he was cold per se, Eren never felt the cold, call it a perk of not being human. However, that meant the majority of the time people thought he was sick due to his low body temperature. Although, as his breath came out in puffs of steam, it made Eren wonder what it felt like to be cold. 

His phone had been buzzing non-stop in his pocket for the last hour or so. If the burnet had to guess, he’d say it was Mikasa. She never did like him going out at night, normally he wouldn’t be seen until the morning after. Which to him never seemed all that bad, night-time was the only time he could walk about freely, without having to worry about his skin burning, however, Mikasa never saw it that way.

He didn’t have anything planned for tonight anyway, he’d already eaten the night prior, so it wasn’t like he was hungry. Sometimes he had to wonder if Mikasa thought the only thing he could think about was food. Yes, it took up a lot of his thoughts but sometimes he just thought about stupid shit. Shit every teenager thought of, like what he was going to wear tomorrow, or if he’d have homework over the weekend; not that Eren went to school.

Though, while ignoring his over bearing keeper, Eren had hid himself away in the tree he was currently sitting in, watching the Friday nightlife while he puffed on a few cigarettes. He often found himself just mindlessly watching people, wondering what they might be thinking about, or even if they were thinking about what they were doing. Okay, he wasn’t the best at thinking before he acted, but at the end of the day he never regretted anything. The burnet just wanted to keep himself entertained, after all he’d done most things adults would consider ‘normal’ for teenagers before he’d hit his one hundredth year of living, and that was before he looked the part of a teenager.

His attention had been drawn to a bird in the branch above him for a while now, cigarette forgotten about. He was getting exceptionally bored with watching the people below him idly making their way to the next bar on the list, most of them had the same intentions they had every Friday anyway, get drunk, fuck, regret it in the morning. Same old, same old.

That it until his attention was averted yet again. There was a man, well dressed, suit and tie to Eren’s surprise; he’d noticed most people who went out on a Friday may as well have been walking around in their underwear, black hair, and an irritated expression. As he watched he noticed that the guy must have been asking people questions, he had a notebook and seemed to right in it every now and then. What he was asking Eren didn’t know, but he wanted to. 

At first, he didn’t move from his perch in the tree. He didn’t want Mikasa to have more of a reason to be mad at him, even if he didn’t actually do anything to be mad about. However, Mikasa got mad at him for staying out to long even if he was only heading to the shop for something she has asked for. He settled for just watching the stylish stranger wonder through the crowd and talk to half intoxicated people and try to get a straight answer out of them. It looked like he wasn’t having much luck with that though.

Eren sneered to himself, it was amusing watching the man brush through the crowd and make an assortment of disgusted faces when someone stumbled against him or if someone happened to walk just a little to close, at one-point Eren thought the man was going to throw up at the sight of someone losing their own lunch in a corner.

After what seemed like a few hours, Eren was beginning to lose sight of the stranger, with the crowd growing by the second and the fact the person was walking away from him Eren had no option but to swing his legs over the branch and drop to the ground. Landing with cat like grace he stalked towards the packed street.

Up close there seemed to be a lot more people than Eren had first expected, maybe it was the disadvantage his height gave him, but the brunet couldn’t let a few tall people deter him from following the stranger he’d had his eyes on for a while now.

Pushing his way through it wasn’t long before he spotted the man. He seemed to be talking to someone who surprisingly looked sober, maybe the designated driver for the night? Keeping is distance, the boy loitered around the edge of the gathering of people, eyes locked on the figure in the suit. 

He didn’t really have a reason for following the man, maybe it was just curiosity? He wasn’t sure but he just found himself drawn to the man. He had promised Mikasa he wouldn’t feed, and he planned to keep the promise, for tonight anyway. So, for now he was just set in following the man.

In his small moment of distraction, Eren hadn’t noticed the man moving. However, it didn’t take him long to find the other again. With him being the only person in a crowd of people wearing a suit he didn’t make it hard. Once he set off again, this time seeming to have a destination in mind, Eren followed a little closer. 

They seemed to be heading in the direction of an alleyway Eren often used as a short-cut home, though it wasn’t really a short-cut; it took the same amount of time to walk this way than it did the other way but Eren liked calling it a short-cut. There was already someone standing in the darkness of the alley when they got there, and that must have been who the man was meeting because he walked right up to them. 

Keeping his distance, Eren stayed near the opening of the alley. Although, he was finding it quite hard to hear what the people were talking about, even with his advanced hearing, with all the people around the voices just seemed to muffle themselves together. 

With a quiet sigh he decided to risk taking a few steps closer. He was still in the shadows but now he could actually hear what the conversation was about. “Damn, I thought we’d at least find one person who knew _something._ ” Someone hissed, and from the sound of the voice Eren guessed it was the other person, who he now realised must have been a girl.

He heard an exaggerated sigh and then a deeper, and slightly irritated, sounding voice speak up, “Well, the majority of the people here are fucking shit faced,” Eren couldn’t help but stifle his laughter at the sound of the man, what did he expect coming out on a Friday night? For people to be dressing up and heading out to church? He suddenly gasped and threw himself behind a large dumpster as the man turned in his direction. Eren didn’t think he’d been heard or seen, and he knew the man didn’t notice him following, maybe he just wanted a change of view? “It’s beyond me why shitty eyebrows thought it was a good idea sending use out here on a Friday.” 

So that’s why they here out on a Friday, made sense he guessed. Got to do what the boss says after all. “Well, we have to find something to help with finding the murderer.” The other person added, ignoring the males annoyed tone. “He’s not the first victim and probably won’t be the last from the looks of things.” The woman whined, literally whined as she flopped herself against the man before promptly being shoved off.

Eren stared at them for a while. They were looking for the _murderer._ Well, they were in luck as he was crouching right behind them. Not that they needed to know that. He scowled as he turned to lean against the dumpster. Why people had to fuss over one dead body he would never understand. Okay, a person had died, but Eren wasn’t about to starve himself just for the sake of a human. Well if he did starve himself the human race would probably be worse in the end, it hadn’t turned out well the last time he had attempted it.

While sulking he hadn’t noticed the dumpster he was leaning against had began to move, and he didn’t notice until it was too late. It rolled backwards into a rubbish bin knocking it over and subsequently throwing all of its contents onto the ground with a rather loud crash.

Eren lay frozen on the ground, staring up at the sky in shock. For all the ways he could have been noticed he hadn’t expected it to go anything like this. As he was picking himself off of the ground and getting ready to high tail it out of the alley he noticed it getting darker as two figures loomed overhead and blocked out what little moonlight there was.

He glanced up at them and offered a sheepish smile, before dusting himself off. When he looked back at them he noticed that the woman had a bewildered look on her face while the man just seemed downright pissed. He also noticed that they were both taller than him, about the same height as each other, mush to Eren’s distaste. Couldn’t he be taller than one person for once? Both parties were wearing nice expensive looking suits, however the girl had a large trench coat thrown over hers to keep her warm. 

Eren smiled at them again hoping they’d break the silence, but when he realised that that wasn’t going to happen he coughed before clearing his throat, “Eh, I fell, sorry.” He lied, hoping it seemed somewhat believable. Mikasa always did tell him he was a shit liar. 

The man didn’t seem to buy it, for his scowl just got darker then immediately barked out, “That’s bullshit. Now tell use what you were doing.” 

Slightly taken aback Eren giggled awkwardly, before mentally slapping himself, since when has he been a fucking giggler? He quickly wracked his brain for a more believable excuse before suddenly remembering that this was a short-cut home. “I really did fall.” He pleaded looking up at them with large puppy dog eyes. “This is a short-cut home, and I just tripped.” He added an oh so innocent smile at the end for good measure, hoping this lie seemed slightly more plausible.

The man still didn’t seem to buy it, but the woman did, thankfully. She beamed at him stepping forward to give him a pat on the shoulder. “It’s all good. Don’t you worry about it.” She grinned before turning to the man beside her with an equally large grin, which was returned with a sceptical eyebrow raise, before turning back to Eren.

“Mind answering some questions for us?” She asked 

“Sure, what about?” Eren questioned, although, he was pretty sure he already knew what it was going to be about. 

“Well,” She started, “I don’t know if you know what’s been going on around here lately, you seem a bit too young to be interested in the news.” She teased nudging Eren on the arm before continuing, “But I’m sure you’ve heard from parents and friends about the body that was found near here and we were wondering if maybe you saw anyone suspicious? Anything that seemed out of the ordinary?” She asked, her notebook flipped open to a clean page and pen at the ready.

Eren really hated this, like he said he wasn’t a good liar, and having to lie himself out of this mess was going to be tough. Especially with the way the man was watching him like a hawk. After fidgeting on the spot for a while, which defiantly wasn’t helping his case, Eren looked up at them both. “Well, I mean… Uh.” He stammered glancing between to two in front of him. He really wasn’t making this easy on himself. “There’s a lot of shady business that goes on around here. So, it’s not really out of the ordinary to see anything like that. But no murder planning’s or anything like that. It’s mostly just drugs and the like around here.” He finished before quickly thinking over what he said. “Ah, not that I know anything! I just heard it from somebody.” He quickly added flailing his arms and darting his eyes back and forth between the people.

The women only laughed while the man’s everlasting scowl seemed to deepen. He began filling through his pockets which resulted in him pulling out his own notebook which he quickly wrote something in then handed to Eren. “Here, it’s my work number. If you hear anything else from somebody I want you to ring me.” He demanded, closing his notepad and dropping it back into his pocket. 

After studying the piece of paper Eren shoved it into his jacket pocket then looked back up at the people. He smiled suddenly and clapped his cold hands together. “Hey, maybe I could walk round with you and help you ask questions? It’ll give me something to do tonight.” He pushed himself on to his tippy toes in excitement. 

He watched as the woman was about to give him an answer, that he guessed was going to be approval from the way she was grinning, before she was interrupted by the man beside her, “No, just go home if you’ve got nothing to do kid,” He huffed scowling down at him. “You can help by ringing if you hear anything.” He finished before turning and leaving the alley the same way he entered. He had expected the women to follow immediately, however, he hadn’t expected an apologetic look before she left. 

Eren let out a long-exaggerated sigh as he relaxed again. Maybe he should just go home. He had nothing to do outside anyway, and Mikasa would definitely prefer it if he was at home. So, without any further thought on the subject Eren turned in the opposite direction of the people and headed home.


End file.
